creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nommyzombies
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Aren't You Glad You Didn't Turn The Light On? page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AlixeTiir (Talk) 17:29, April 25, 2012 [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 18:30, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for leaving a message on my poem's talk page. I appreciate it. HiddenSpirit 23:01, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Sloshedtrain 00:16, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Man.... Don't even try to become admin yet. You JUST joined and haven't contributed much at all to the site. Your application needs to be longer and more descriptive as well. It WILL be shot down. Not saying don't try to be an admin, just don't apply right away. Make a couple hundred edits and gain respect amongst the community THEN apply. I'm sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of how awesome I am. -SWAG 17:58, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Cheese Lord 15:02, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Blanking talk page Do not blank/overwrite you talk page, that's considered vandalism. Do it again and you're banned for a week. Submarine burning in hell! (talk) 16:57, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the feedback on my pasta! It means a lot to me. WhiteReaper (talk) Chat May you please get on chat? I need to talk to you now! 23:52, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Chat I need you on chat please. Thanks! 23:53, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Lol you got blocked? xD Jo who (talk) 08:46, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Its been quite some time... Happyguy332 (talk) 14:40, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Its been quite some time... Happyguy332 (talk) 14:40, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Story Deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. Please revise your story accordingly before trying to reupload it again, through Deletion Appeal. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without any major changes, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per '''[http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Creepypasta_Wiki:Site_Rules '''the rules]. Read this blog post for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. I deleted your story "Fantasy" because it semed both rushed in the execution and cliched in content. If you wish to do a Deletion Appeal, I advise rewriting it beforehand. In case you don't have a copy, I have one saved. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 18:35, October 3, 2014 (UTC)